1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mount device which is to be mounted on a base member such as a board and method of manufacturing the surface mount device and more specifically, to a surface mount device including plural leads to be connected to pads or the like of a base member such as a board by solder and a method of manufacturing the surface mount device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a surface mount device (SMD), including plural leads, to be mounted by a surface mount technology (SMT), the leads are generally formed into L shape, J shape, butt shape, Ball Grid Array (BGA) or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,682 discloses a high speed connector assembly including surface mount connectors. In such a device, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) portion is attached to a printed circuit board using solder balls.
However, when heating the structure for mounting the connector to the printed circuit board as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,682, the board easily warps so that the distance between the board and each of the leads becomes different and a problem occurs where there is disconnection of the leads to the board occurs.